


Fictober 2020 Collection

by obiwanken5



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obiwanken5/pseuds/obiwanken5
Summary: My collection of short fiction for Fictober 2020. All pieces unrelated unless otherwise specified. Please see "Notes" on Chapter 1 for more info





	Fictober 2020 Collection

**Author's Note:**

> 6 Fandoms. 31 Prompts. 1 D6.
> 
> Each day I rolled the die to determine which fandom I used for the prompt.
> 
> Chapter titles are in the format of "Prompt (Fandom)".
> 
> The easiest way to find what you're looking for is to click on "Entire Work" and then CTRL-F search the page for the fandom you want.
> 
> All works unbeta'd.

The camp was quiet in the still air of the night. The wisps of cloud in the inky sky were white where the light of the full moon touched them; the stars were muted behind the thin veils of fluff that stretched across the sky, popping in and out of brilliance as the clouds shifted like molasses. The dying embers of the two fires - one in front of Morrigan's tent and the other in the middle of the camp-proper - glowed dully. Each tent was a dark silhouette, silent sentinels that stood guard over those sleeping within. 

Natalia Cousland rolled her shoulders with a soft groan. Sometimes, the former noblewoman didn't know which was worse: the gruelling travel by day, interspersed with random bouts of skirmishes and diplomacy, or the inactivity of the mid-watch hours. In either case, it was a far cry from her previous life as a teyrn's daughter. With her family slain, and her brother's fate unknown, Natalia had found herself on the run, and pressed into the service of the Grey Wardens. The emerging Blight, and the king's death at Ostagar had complicated matters, and now she wondered what would become of her. 

She sighed quietly, her gaze lingering over the five tents that made up their little camp. Morrigan was an enigma, Sten was a stone wall, and Leliana was definitely not who she seemed. As for Alistair... Natalia's lips tugged up in a half smile as she stared at his tent. Poor, sweet Alistair. His idealism and naivety made him endearing. It also worried her. The defeat at Ostagar had shaken him badly, though he wouldn't let anyone see it. Natalia wasn't sure what would happen when tragedy struck once more, but she hoped that Alistair would rise above it. 

The young Warden tensed as the fabric of Alistair's tent rippled; there was no breeze to cause such an effect, and she hastily scanned the grounds, wondering if she'd missed someone sneaking into their camp during her lazy introspection. There was no sign of any movement elsewhere, and the rippling ceased. _Perhaps Alistair was simply tossing in his sleep,_ she consoled herself. _In either case, I should patrol the perimet-_

"NO!" Alistair suddenly yelled. Natalia whipped around just as a dark shape bolted from Alistair's tent. The kaddis against Woof's russet fur gleamed for a brief instant as the mabari ran through a patch of moonlight. There was definitely something in his mouth as he sprinted away from the camp with all the glee of a dog who has liberated a treasure. 

The rustle of tent flaps pulled Natalia's attention, and she could just make out Alistair's head poking out. "Come back you wretched dog!" He called. "Those were my smallclothes!"

Natalia clamped a hand over her mouth to stifle the laugh that threatened to explode from her. The commotion didn't seem to have woken anyone else, though she knew that didn't preclude the possibility that everyone would know about this come morning. Alistair's gaze found hers, and she smiled. With a soft snort of amusement and a tiny shake of her head, Natalia started in the direction of her wayward pup. 

_So much for the inactivity of the mid-watch..._


End file.
